foolish little brother
by DreamWeaver0509
Summary: the last moments. 'I'm sorry, Sasuke. This is it.' Canon.


_i dont own naruto or any of the characters in it. this is merely for my enjoyment and for whoever decides to read it. i was watching sasuke vs itachi fight and decided to write it._

_i dont know about you guys but whenever i hear/see itachi's last words, i choke up._

* * *

**_foolish little brother_**

The monstrosity that towered over Itachi- the last card that Itachi had played after he'd revealed his ace, Kirin- that tower of fire, a skeleton of armor, _Susanoo_, the death of him, the death of him! Chakra, he was all out-

Itachi was still up, still able to walk towards him,

_'That's one of the spirit items. It's called the Yata mirror, which repels everything. On top of that, he has the Blade of Totsuka as an offensive weapon. He's completely invincible.'_

Impossible! Itachi- always seemed to-

'_Those eyes are mine._..'

'_Mine_...'

He staggered backwards and felt Kusanagi against his back. A divine blade against divine items, surely...He unsheathed the long and thin blade in one sharp clang and one smooth stroke. Forcing chakra into his feet, he jumped into the air, focusing Kusanagi into one hopefully fatal strike with all his strength.

A flash of energy, the sound of steel and his blade flew, glinting in the horizon; he didn't see any of this. He was flying back, falling and bruising and bouncing before crumpling, into a spread-eagled position.

He couldn't move, he was exhausted, no chakra, no chakra but Itachi-

Itachi was ominous, Itachi had Susanoo, Itachi had chakra, Itachi was moving towards him, his eyes, he'd never give him his eyes-

He pushed himself up and looked up at the faintly glowing Itachi, the murderer of his clan, Itachi, vengeance and revenge; he had to come out on top.

Itachi was moving towards him slowly, a slow stagger and he leapt to his feet, slow himself.

Itachi moved towards him and he watched; he didn't know he was doing it, he wasn't conscious that he was doing it, he was moving back away from the advancing Itachi.

No chakra when Itachi was strong enough to summon Susanoo and he was coming towards him, his eyes, he wanted his eyes- no, never, not as an accessory to him-

He moved back until he hit a solid thud; he looked up - a stone wall with the _uchiwa_ fan.

So this was how it was going to end - under the emblem of the clan that now consisted of just him and his traitor brother. And his traitor brother was going to come out on top-

Itachi was so close now, his hand dripping with blood, the ominous purple fingernails that he'd never noticed so clearly before, bruised forearms and the claw shaped fingers- he felt panic rise, never ever ever-

His knees were shaking and he knew it, this was the end, he wouldn't be able to withstand the loss of his eyes; of bonds, of people left behind. What was a life without sight? What kind of ninja would he be without the Sharingan- and he was watching, staring, unable to look away as Itachi reached for his eyes.

Itachi paused and there was a mumble; he wasn't sure he'd heard correctly. His ears were filled with a buzz. And Itachi smiled, a smile he hadn't seen in a while and if it weren't the blood dripping from his mouth and eyes, he could have been the brother of his childhood, the _aniki_ whom he had loved deeply-

But his hands, his hands were still moving, clawing and it was a trick, all a bloody _trick_ just to throw him off track, two fingers for two eyes, closer and closer-

With a wet plop, the fingers made contact with his forehead.

He felt himself stiffen, felt the fingers greasing blood onto his skin and looked at the battered brother that he'd nearly beaten.

Itachi's hand lingered there for dizzying seconds and minutes as he flew back into the past. An old time where the world was big, Okaa-chan made his favourite onigiri and Otou-san gruffly told him to train more. Itachi was there; Itachi was his centre, a prodigy, the one who'd given him piggy back rides and helped him train, the one he looked up to-

His fingers slid down his face, leaving a trail of blood and Itachi fell.

The orange aura disappeared. _Susanoo_ snarled, erupted and vanished in a flame. Itachi's head hit the stone wall with a sick plop and slid until he fell onto his knees with a thud and fell over.

Itachi lay on his back in the spread eagle position. He wasn't sure he'd heard him right, he wasn't sure whether this had happened or it was a dizzying dream; he couldn't breathe, he was trembling and his breath was in shudders- clouds sank into the sky and rain began to fall steadily in drips down upon them. Amaterasu raged and he leant back against the rock, unable to believe that it was over, it was finally over-

He looked down at him and Itachi hadn't moved. There weren't any tricks, not this time, not like last time; blood began sliding down his forehead, the blood which Itachi's fingers had left - he noticed that Itachi's fingers were still soaked in it.

It was over, it was over, it was over, revenge; Okaa-san and Otou-san and the rest of his clan could rest in peace now that Itachi, clan murderer and blood traitor, had been brought to justice. He felt his own eyes being weighed down and he wanted nothing more to lie down.

He felt his body begin to obey him and he couldn't bring himself to care that he was sprawled down next to the corpse of his target; a dream fulfilled, an aim achieved-

'_My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan and kill a certain someone'_

It's done, it's done. It's over.

He's dead.

'_Forgive me, Sasuke. It ends with this.'_


End file.
